


【虫铁】阿卡迪亚PWP

by happyshepherd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyshepherd/pseuds/happyshepherd
Summary: -ABO抑制剂戒断反应-“大人说话小孩别插嘴”好凶哦





	【虫铁】阿卡迪亚PWP

会开到一半托尼意识到自己发情了。

他赶回家，换上居家服，脱下的内裤被随手扔在地上，上面有一块深色的水渍，久违的景象。

他们想要一个孩子。所以放浪后过于克制的这位omega该停药了。长期大剂量使用抑制剂的人在停药后会出现一些戒断反应，具体症状和持续时间因人而异，一般是持续低烧和无规律剧烈发情。彼得本打算他跟着托尼，或者托尼跟着他，或者干脆一起度个假。这显然不现实，超级英雄不是乐队吉他手，由不得自己。

“星期五，他人在哪，那边的进度？”托尼挠挠脖子。

噢，他家这头Alpha还没那么快回来，托尼当然不会催，没必要那么大惊小怪不是吗。

“扫描了您的生物数据，推断您在经历抑制剂戒断反应且情况不断加剧，建议联系帕克先生。”

“不用。”情况加剧这一点不需要别人告知。腿间的潮湿黏腻消磨他的意志，他舔舔嘴唇，牙根开始发软，蓝色投影上的数据被堵在脑外，不应该，他可是斯塔克。

嘭。

他面朝下倒在床上，不安分地磨蹭着床垫。小气流经过，他感到冷，原来出了很多汗。手指陷进被子，他一味想要抓什么，但只能抓个空——彼得不在。他的心跳也不正常，太快太浅，令胸腔塌陷。有液体源源不断从腿间冒出，他索性脱掉裤子。突然暴露在空调中的湿润处得到些许凉意来缓解情欲，但也只是一瞬间，很快又向着逼疯他的地步发展。他伸手试探着，穴口自主地张开，他把食指和中指滑进去，胡乱捣弄起来，这不仅没有用处，一番玩弄反而刺激了身体，温热的液体涌出，浸没指尖，求而不得的痛苦大片蔓延。他翻身到床的另一侧，从抽屉里取出一个小玩具，按开开关，随手一推，但没什么用。他愤愤地把枕头踢到地上，把玩具往里面塞了塞，又开始害怕弄得太深取不出来。

戒断发情令他脆弱而胆怯。他在想都是因为不能用抑制剂事情才会变成现在这样。他感到委屈，脸埋进被子。虽然错不在彼得，但他还是在心里批评了忙碌的蜘蛛侠。他很想彼得。他想念总是坚定而温暖的拥抱，紧紧相拥的美妙甚至超过性爱本身。彼得彼得，他品尝着这个词。当他喊“彼得”，原本闭合的嘴被气流冲开，调动舌头推出剩下的尾音。两个音节，两个音节——彼，得。如果他想，也可以让第二个音节化为轻声以示亲昵。彼得，小彼，彼哒。他想象着彼得挤进他的腿间，借着幻想双手一前一后抚慰自己，只引出更多的液体骚动他的神经，或许他的身体也在疑惑做了这么多准备，Alpha怎么迟迟没有动静。他暴躁地抓乱抹有发胶的头发，汗水绕过睫毛滑进眼睛，眼角的肌肉抽动着，带动眼皮拼命眨动。

门口终于传来动静，他心头一动。

“托尼！？”彼得冲进溢满信息素的房间。彼得，彼得，喊他名字的彼得。托尼抬起头，轻轻地打趣道:“我的好姑娘不会主动背叛我，是你教坏了她。”空调冷得过分，彼得盘算着给星期五加几条限制室温的指令。托尼只穿了上衣趴在床上，曲起一条腿，整个人乱糟糟的，看起来难过又糊涂。彼得后悔了，他不敢走远的。戒断期发情的Omega十分敏感和脆弱，混蛋才会丢下他一个人。

“教她打急救电话，我做错了吗。”彼得跨上床，把人抱紧怀里释放信息素安抚着，他心痛又自责，说话的声音很轻很薄。他解开领口两颗扣子，托尼在情况缓和一些后带着他向后一仰摔进床垫。唾液短暂交缠，下面的人猴急地把腿缠上彼得的腰，小腿交叉卡住，下半身挂在彼得腰上，像抱树的考拉。他拉开对方的裤链熟练地套弄小彼得，本就有些精神的小彼得很快贴上了小腹。彼得扯掉裤子，不忘套上保险的薄膜。托尼看看那层膜，看看彼得，眉毛扬起质疑。

“我们不是说好等你情况稳定再造人。”

托尼没有表态，把腰向前送了送，伸手想抠出震动的小机器却缕缕失败，只能让彼得帮忙。彼得的手指探进去后他忍不住猛得收紧臀部，膝盖直接夹住了对方的手臂。这反应把彼得惹笑了，他让托尼放松一点，现在这个样子真的拿不出来。托尼今天很乖，安静地照做，舌头舔上彼得的拇指，抬眼望着彼得，那双渴求的、忧伤的、撒娇的大眼睛。

彼得帕克喉结下沉。牵拉出液体的小机器被丢到一旁，他掰开圈在他腰上的腿，大腿内侧皮肉的触感令他的心脏雀跃又柔软。软软的一颗心在胸膛中乱窜，要把承载它的躯体撞倒。他把自己送进湿润的洞口。

别催了，你会疼的，但的确滑溜溜的，彼得夸奖道，不需要什么扩张就可以进去一半。托尼没有回答，他调整呼吸放松肌肉，腿根又向外侧分开一些，目光直视彼得。挑逗，挑衅。

彼得抬眼笑笑，估计着情况开始顶弄，他如此熟悉这里，如果他想可以很快就把他的omega逼上高潮。托尼有时很喜欢这样，会皱着眉头挠破彼得的背。当下对方拼命催他，用脚踢他的大腿，嘴上爆着粗，彼得觉得可以先逼出来一次。他猛地加速，把对方的呼吸顶碎，但没能得到结果。他想起医生的一些嘱咐，是戒断反应的影响？

摩擦和顶戳带出的水声十分清晰，事到如今托尼并不感到害臊，甚至愿意找寻一些刺激，他对彼得的一些反应乐此不疲，对方也熟悉他的套路并十分乐意加入表演。

“你知不知道我是，唯一相信你的人。”躯体晃动使句子断断续续，“所有人，都认为我疯了，居然招募一个十四岁的家伙。”

彼得噗嗤笑了，他尝试憋住但还是笑出第二声、第三声。汗水和发胶令头发胡乱纠结在一起，情欲的红色从耳朵蔓延到脸颊，但托尼的神情演得淡定，正玩味并不失认真地看着彼得，好像真的在问什么正经问题似的。

彼得憋住笑，带着些怒气回答道:“是十五岁！”然后故意发狠撞起来。

托尼咬住嘴唇，他稳住了，甚至还能回话:“大人说话小孩别插嘴...”

“你之前可比这凶多了。”彼得是个小机灵鬼，他的动作一深一浅，时快时慢，毫无规律，出其不意的凶猛攻击让托尼想骂人。发情的Omega很快就软了腰，他受够小打小闹了，想要点货真价实的。

“我当然凶，或许在床上你该学学我...”托尼抓住彼得的手腕。后者打量着喊饿的人，用力顶进深处开口的缝隙，引出一声呻吟后立刻撤走，让对方在空虚中不知所措，本能地追着被抽离的东西，把腰不断向彼得送去。

“...捉弄我你很开心？”托尼咬着牙埋怨。彼得居然完全出去了，不知道的还以为他早泄。再次陷入空虚的甬道使发情期症状加剧，他难耐地皱眉，“这下你满意了？”

“抱歉。”彼得亲亲托尼的额头，这个吻堪称温柔至极，与随后的话语形成鲜明对比。

“我当时就该在天台干哭你。”

彼得分两次用力把托尼的大腿掰到婴儿般的角度，抓着对方的腰把隐秘的部位完全暴露在视野下，找好位置压低重心——托尼熟悉这个动作，在彼得真正要开始的时候，结实的腰会带着肩膀向下一沉。托尼有些紧张，更多的是兴奋，他张开嘴望着彼得，眼神没有焦点，露出渴望至失神的表情，并满意地看到那个脖子有筋暴起。

重力被搅乱撕碎。托尼本能地夹紧臀部，那里的肌肉开始发酸。敏感甬道如愿被填满，正凭着本能收缩挤压Alpha的阴茎，想要榨出它要的东西。躯体颤抖着，向着被顶撞的方向晃出去，但晃的动作来不及完成便被撞向另一边。随着快感堆积，他的腰越抬越高，一睁眼看到的是光洁无毛的小腹和小托尼。这情趣的来历很简单，出于卫生考虑，医生建议在戒断早期要把毛剃掉一些。他们一开始理解错了意思，给剃了个干净。那里开始长出一些小茬，穿上裤子会有摩擦感，有些痒，在彼得的指腹摸过时会激出一后背的汗。小蜘蛛侠在狭窄的甬道内撒野，它很狡猾，会对那几个地方集中火力，要用快感杀死他。上衣还穿在身上，挺立的乳头被衣物一次次摩擦，更像一种甜美的折磨。彼得一副游刃有余的样子，动得来劲。你跟徒手拦下高速公交车的人上床？托尼皱眉笑了。彼得把掉到额头前的头发捋向脑后，甩甩脑袋，脸上没有情绪。但托尼读得懂这个表情，就像他了解彼得这个人。

这个表情意味着爽飞了。

密集而短促的呻吟突然开始后便不断地增加音量。后穴在彼得抽离的间隙射出一股水，打湿臀部所及的一块床单。后背渗出好几层冷汗，腿根开始微颤，脚底和指尖变得极度敏感，只是轻触床单就给他一个激灵。因为保持曲腿的折叠动作，他感到自己在变成一小团什么东西，他在失去四肢和行动能力，只能呆滞地躺着，或者说，被放在这里，门户大开着接纳Alpha，抛弃思考和理性，完全沉溺于交合的快感。事情在向不可控制的方向发展。他们经常做爱，但这是第一次发情期的性事，重要的是有戒断加成。虽然他有心理准备，但不至于是这样。他抓在彼得后背的指腹摸到因弯腰而凸起的脊骨，一节一节，令彼得摸起来像只小龙。小龙啃着他的脖子和肩膀，留下红色的痕迹，紧接又不要脸地撒起娇来，把脸埋进他的颈窝，鼻尖亲昵地刮蹭。这是只温顺的小狗，如果忽略下半身的动作。

要爬到那个点了，托尼死死地抱住彼得借力，手指陷于背肌。内脏几乎上移，理智被顶出大脑，白光撕裂视线，快感像巨蟒贯穿。涨满的前端得到释放，猛烈的喷射使细长通道的形状都被感知。两秒后脑内响起斯斯的杂乱噪音，配合着扩散开的快感，扭曲托尼的表情。彼得的喉结吞咽着，胸膛起伏，嘴巴动个没完。耳鸣持续着，托尼听不清彼得说的是什么。哼，也就只有变异体质才能剩有力气说这么多话，托尼愤愤地想。

但是很好。他觉得很好。彼得像他肚里的蛔虫，这个时候立刻凑上来亲他。意识回笼后他抬头看看小彼得，喔，支棱着呢。彼得是有选择的，他可以跟托尼一起出来，也可以拖到下一回合。冲这点或许可以给他搬个什么奖，但奖的名字托尼还没想好。

他厉害吗？听着朋友，他连血都有辐射。*  
(*蜘蛛侠动画片主题曲歌词)

托尼拍拍彼得的脸:“老实回答。”彼得乖巧地点头。

“你的精液有核辐射吗，我会死吗。”

“当然有。害怕吗？”彼得扶住摸在脸上的手，想着是谁几年前担心蜘蛛血清对主人的影响专门带领了研究还搞了那么复杂的体检。

“太可怕了。”托尼按着彼得的脖子，强硬的吻是有效的开关。彼得果然像只被挑起斗志的豹子，扎牙舞抓地把托尼翻个面，从后贯入。

这下可以一口气捅到底。高潮后的Omega是熟透落地的果实，柔软可口，饱满的汁液随时要溢出来。这时只要稍微施加压力，果实就会炸开，迸溅出甜蜜的汁水。

那么，要是再大力点呢？

果子会哭。

托尼的眼角发酸，背入的姿势下他看不到彼得，但对方的影子投在眼前，他切实感受着身后年轻生命的律动。深处的入口早就被顶开，但因为接收不到应有的液体，一直叫嚣着不满，把他吊在顶峰的边缘。腿部的肌肉和筋脉全数罢工，彼得一直抓着他的腰才使他能保持一个撅起屁股的交合动作。快感像洪水涌上头顶，但又迟迟达不到释放的阈值，一次次窜上来要杀死他。他的神经被刺激得微痛，过强的快感带来痛苦和麻痹。他胡乱晃着头，有时向前逃一寸，如果这么小的距离也算“逃”，但立刻被拉回去。他是哭了吧，可能还发出了抽噎的声音，因为彼得突然放缓了一些，侧身来看他的表情。这只让他像个通过哭闹被大人关注的孩子，变本加厉表达内心积压的委屈。Omega的生殖腔本能地等待那股液体，可彼得不给他，泪腺变得不受控制。

确认托尼没事后，彼得变着花样顶弄把对方逼出拐弯的呻吟，和着顶弄的节奏，一下下，跨着八度，从低沉到尖利只需一秒。最猛的几次晃动后，带着哭腔的呻吟突然停了，托尼想射了。不对，他明明还没有到。那...停下！托尼猛得握住彼得的手腕。

“停了！别动了！”

“诶？”彼得停下动作，让托尼翻过来面朝自己躺下。

“我去厕所。”

彼得按住尝试起身的托尼，“是必须去的吗？”

托尼思考了一下这语法怪异的提问，明白了对方的意思。

“咳。大概不是吧。”托尼透过水汽打量着着弧度讨喜的眉骨。

“好的。”彼得在托尼的额头啄了一下，小彼得又回到温润的家乡，卯足劲儿地冲。

在膀胱爆炸的状态下，彼得顶几次就杀死他几次。的确刺激，但试几下就好了，多了他真的受不了。托尼后悔了。去他的这不是闹着玩的。彼得没把他翻回去，而是就面对面地开始。那就更加不行。不可以。他忍不住了，立刻用手握住胀痛的头部，不让液体出来。尿液被猛地阻挡，一道白光冲上头顶，炸得满眼光斑，令他头痛。昏昏沉沉中注意力只能全分给与尿意斗争的手。他想让彼得停下，但张着嘴却吐不出字。彼得或许是误解了他的意思，或许是做爽了，托尼怀疑彼得对力量的控制有所松懈——

嘿，你不是在打击恐怖分子，你是在跟你的丈夫做爱。你不能这样对我。眼下性事猛烈得令他恐惧，尽管并没感受到预期的疼痛，有的只是登峰造极反而引发痛苦的快感，但粗暴的顶弄加上凶狠的尿意，令他的嘴角发酸下坠。柱身沾到的滑腻液体也在火上浇油，他要握不住了。

性总是暴力。他用气息地念出两个音节。

彼得。

“我在这里。别怕，你会喜欢的。”

托尼意识到彼得没让他回到背入状态的原因。这样一来，有些越界的这段都是埋在彼得怀里进行的。

彼得。

两个音节，只是字母的组合，甚至只是牛扒餐厅的名字，喊出口却可以得到“那种东西”。这么久了，他总是瞪大眼睛，攥紧拳头。而“那种东西”，一定要说的话，是闭上眼和摊开手。

他就这样做了。

And it's nice.

 

 

 

托尼也会害臊，彼得咬着他的耳朵说:“哇哦，羞羞。”意味着他尿了。

 

 

 

 

 

第二天彼得很早就醒了，想到以后家里会出现小小的书包和小小的袜子，他的心里便住进一只小鸟，天没亮就唱起歌。

托尼的肩膀漏在外面，彼得给他盖好被子，轻轻地，恭敬而专注，好像不是怕吵醒托尼，而像怕弄伤了被子。

 

 

 

 

 

————————————  
叨叨  
最后一句拾人牙慧，《黑书》的句子改的嘿嘿。啊我船真好

有广告嫌疑


End file.
